1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to spatial light modulators.
2. Background Art
Pattern generating portions are used in many types of systems to pattern a light beam, which is then projected onto a photosensitive surface of an object (e.g., a substrate, a display device, a biological substance, or the like). Pattern generating portions can include, but are not limited to, reticles, masks, spatial light modulators (SLMs), contrast devices, digital mirror devices (DMDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), grating light valves (GLVs), liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) devices, or the like. Patterning a light beam can be done to pattern the photosensitive surface or display a pattern on the photosensitive surface. Example systems include, but are not limited to, projectors, lithography systems, biotechnology systems, projection television systems, and the like. However, light reflecting from undesirable areas of the pattern generating portions (e.g., inactive areas, such as circuits, actuators, etc.) can cause scattered or stray light to reach the object, which degrades contrast.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that can be used to substantially reduce or eliminate light from reaching an object that reflects from undesirable areas of a spatial light modulator.